


Vacation

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi are always on duty. Even if he is in vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Слегка нарушен таймлайн, Оби-Ван лет на пять старше своего возраста по канону.

Оби-Ван повернул голову, чтобы в который раз полюбоваться точёным профилем Квай-Гона. Его учитель в кои-то веки спокойно спал. Что бы он там ни говорил, а плен у Дженны Зан-Арбор и её жестокие опыты едва не убили мастера-джедая. Юноша внутренне содрогнулся, вспомнив, как увидел учителя в заполненной газом камере – на какой-то момент ему показалось, что Квай-Гон мёртв. Падаван никому ещё не говорил, что ощутил в ту страшную секунду. Одно Оби-Ван понял точно – он сделает всё, что только в его силах, чтобы учитель больше никогда не оказался в таком положении. Юноша пододвинулся ближе и прижался щекой к плечу любимого. Пускай он всего лишь падаван, но отныне он будет защищать и оберегать своего учителя, и в первую же очередь заставит его отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Оби-Ван поклялся себе, что завтра же утром обязательно увезёт наставника на какую-нибудь зелёную и безопасную планету, где обитает множество животных, но не водятся ни бессердечные учёные, ни бесчестные охотники за головами. Даже если ради этого придётся соврать. Оби-Ван не любил ложь в самой её сути, но, как учил его сам Квай-Гон: «Ложь ради достижения благой цели перестаёт быть ложью, она становится дезинформацией, стратегическим ходом, тактической хитростью – чем угодно, в зависимости от ситуации». Зная характер своего наставника, падаван понимал, что другого выхода у него нет – иначе не любящий признавать свою слабость Квай-Гон уже завтра может схватиться за какое-нибудь опасное задание, и в самый ответственный момент его подведут рефлексы, ослабевшее чувство Силы, или ему самому не хватит сил. И тогда может случиться то, чего Оби-Ван боялся больше всего.  
Юноша закрыл глаза и чуть шевельнул головой, осторожно устраиваясь поудобнее. Квай-Гон приобнял его, не просыпаясь. Его сон был крепким и спокойным, тепло Оби-Вана не просто согревало тело в довольно прохладной комнатке при Храме, оно проникало куда глубже. Сегодня мастера-джедая не беспокоили ни тревожные видения Силы, ни даже просто дурные сны. Ему давно не было так спокойно. Он любил своего падавана. И сейчас, пробормотав во сне что-то неразборчивое, он прижал юношу к себе. 

* * *  
Утром Квай-Гон заспался дольше обычного. Когда он открыл глаза, уже рассвело, а Оби-Вана не было рядом. Странно, обычно это учитель вставал первым, чуть только начинало сереть, и будил падавана, который любил поспать подольше.  
– Бен! – позвал Квай-Гон, и падаван откликнулся из душевой кабинки. Вода уже не шумела, и Оби-Ван вышел почти сразу, в чистых штанах, но ещё без туники. Он вытирал мокрую голову полотенцем.  
– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся падаван, присаживаясь на край кровати. Сейчас он был вызывающе соблазнителен, и отлично это знал. Оби потянулся за утренним поцелуем, и разумеется, получил его – долгий, тёплый и мягкий. Положив что-то на столик, юноша зарылся ладонью в густые волосы Квай-Гона, пропуская между пальцев каштановые с проседью пряди.  
Однако мастера-джедая было не так-то просто провести. Он замечал всё, даже целуя самого замечательного из падаванов. Квай-Гон понял, что вещицей, которую Оби-Ван незаметно положил на столик, был комлинк. «Зачем он брал его с собой в душ?» - удивился наставник. И видимо, подумал он это слишком «громко», поскольку падаван «услышал» вопрос.  
– Прости, я не хотел, чтобы неожиданный вызов разбудил тебя. Ты так мирно спал, – тихонько ответил юноша, прервав поцелуй.  
– Вызов? – немедленно встревожился Квай-Гон. – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, пока ничего страшного. Я говорил с Таллой, – ответил Оби-Ван. – По её словам, на одной из дальних планет ощущается смутное присутствие тёмной стороны Силы. Она просила нас слетать туда и посмотреть, что к чему, поскольку сама спешит на важную дипломатическую миссию, от которой нельзя отказаться. Я обещал рассказать тебе, как только ты проснёшься.  
– Ты должен был разбудить меня, – с укоризной проворчал Квай-Гон. Он отстранился и принялся натягивать штаны.  
– Прости, учитель, – потупил глаза Оби-Ван. – Я знал, что должен тебя разбудить, но хотел, чтобы ты хоть выспался перед полётом. Поэтому решил немного подождать, ведь никакой беды ещё не стряслось, и задание несрочное.  
– Вот дала ж мне Сила падавана самостоятельного, – Квай-Гон бессильным жестом воздел руки. – Ну почему ты такой своевольный?  
– Ты сам меня таким воспитал, – возмутился юноша. – Каков мастер, таков и его падаван.  
– Что ж, тут ты прав, – примирительно усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, как я горжусь тобой, мой падаван.  
– Только гордишься? – притворно обиделся юноша.  
– Горжусь и люблю, – уже полностью одетый Квай-Гон бросил Оби-Вану чистую тунику. – Но это не отменяет наших обязанностей. Моих – как наставника, твоих – как ученика, и наших общих – помогать нуждающимся в помощи, сохранять равновесие Силы и служить ей. Поэтому оденься и собери всё необходимое для путешествия, а я свяжусь с Таллой, узнаю подробности и скажу, что мы немедленно вылетаем.  
– Будет сделано, – покорно ответил Оби-Ван, пряча лукавую улыбку за туникой. «Ситха с два ты у меня улетишь куда-нибудь без завтрака», – подумал он. – «Как хорошо, что мне удалось встать пораньше и обо всём договориться с Таллой до того, как этот неуёмный джедай проснулся. Она обещала задержать транспорт минут на двадцать, так что время у меня ещё есть».  
Запищала машина, приготовившая любимый утренний напиток Квай-Гона. Оби-Ван искренне ненавидел эту зелёную бурду, но не мог не признавать, что горькая дрянь, отдававшая травой, прекрасно тонизировала и придавала сил. Падаван разлил её по чашкам, и едва ли не силой впихнул одну из них в руку Квай-Гону, который сосредоточенно слушал рассказ Таллы. Джедай посмотрел непонимающе на напиток в чашке, потом на своего ученика.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, учитель, – одними губами произнёс Оби-Ван, зная, что Квай-Гон отлично слышит его мысль.  
– Спасибо, – вслух поблагодарил юношу наставник. Он немного отпил из чашки. Напиток был в точности таким, как он любил. – Очень вкусно. Прости, Талла, меня отвлёк мой падаван. Рассказывай дальше.  
– У тебя замечательный падаван, – усмехнулась женщина, давняя подруга мастера-джедая.  
– Да, только с дисциплиной у него проблемы, – ответил Квай-Гон.  
– Каков мастер, таков и его падаван, – заметила Тала. – Итак, пролетая мимо третьей планеты в системе…  
Оби-Ван не стал дослушивать – он и так знал, что расскажет учителю Талла. Ему нужно было как можно быстрее собрать вещи, и ничего при этом не забыть. Малейшая ошибка, и весь план сорвётся. Падаван отлично знал своего учителя. Тот был способен чуять ложь через три каменных стены. 

* * *  
Планета оказалась весьма средних размеров, диаметром примерно двенадцать тысяч километров. Она вращалась вокруг жёлтой звезды, имела два небольших спутника, меньший из которых размерами больше напоминал астероид и вращался так низко, что по всем законам должен был упасть на планету, не удерживай его магнитное поле второго, более крупного спутника. Вода занимала процентов восемьдесят поверхности планеты, а остальные двадцать почти полностью занимали леса. Деревья лепились даже на склонах гор.  
Квай-Гону с Оби-Ваном пришлось сделать несколько витков вокруг планеты, чтобы выбрать удобное для посадки место. Мастер-джедай долго прислушивался к своим ощущениям, потом сказал падавану:  
– Давай-ка вон к тому горному хребту. На предыдущем витке я ощутил нечто странное, когда мы над ним пролетали. Наверное, об этом чувстве и говорила Талла.  
Оби-Ван кивнул и направил шаттл вниз. Лично он бы с удовольствием приземлился на берегу моря где-нибудь ближе к экватору, но раз учитель сказал «горы», значит, будут ему горы. Падаван выбрал вполне удобную площадку с озерцом в центре – вероятно, когда-то давно здесь был кратер вулкана.  
Приборы показывали, что атмосфера перенасыщена кислородом, но всё же не настолько, чтобы это могло повредить джедаю и его ученику. Оби-Ван позволил учителю выйти первым, а сам прихватил рюкзак с продуктами и снаряжением, которое могло им понадобиться. Как правило, джедаи почти ничего с собой не брали, но в планах Оби-Вана была не совсем обычная миссия. Как только он покинул шаттл, дверь закрылась, завелись двигатели, кораблик поднялся и улетел. Квай-Гон удивлённо проводил его глазами, понимая, что шаттлом либо управляют дистанционно, либо он был специально запрограммирован улететь, доставив их на планету.  
– И что это за новости? – озадаченно поинтересовался он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Тут ожил комлинк, и мастер-джедай поспешил ответить. – Да, Талла. Мы уже на планете, посадка прошла нормально, но как только мы вышли из шаттла, он улетел.  
– Я знаю, Квай, – усмехнулась Талла. – Поэтому и связалась с тобой. Шаттл запрограммирован вернуться на орбиту. Он останется там в течение семи оборотов планеты вокруг оси. И предвосхищая твои вопросы – да, шаттл программировала я. Для того, чтобы ты не вздумал вернуться раньше, чем полностью восстановишь свои силы.  
– Что? – Квай-Гон был близок к ярости, как никогда.  
– Прости, учитель, это была моя идея, – вмешался Оби-Ван. Он покраснел до кончиков ушей, но был полон решимости.  
– А я его идею поддержала и согласовала с Советом, – постаралась защитить юношу Талла. – Твой падаван прав. Тебе нужен отдых и восстановление. Иначе во время сложной миссии ты можешь и сам погибнуть, и задание не исполнить. Эта планета подходит как нельзя лучше.  
– Значит, всё это задание – обман? – прищурился Квай-Гон.  
– Не совсем, – пояснила Талла. – Если бы мы всё выдумали, ты бы не поверил. Оби просил меня найти далёкую планету с мощной пульсацией Силы, где не было бы разумной жизни, и ты мог бы отдохнуть на лоне природы. А я нашла в базе данных планету, где может находиться мелкий древний артефакт, связанный с тёмной стороной силы. Я связалась с магистром Йодой, и он подтвердил, что планета абсолютно безопасна, а поисками артефакта не занимались ввиду его незначительности. Магистр уже провёл в Совете решение отправить тебя за этой вещицей, а я подняла на орбиту единственное транспортное средство, на котором ты мог улететь. Прости, Квай, в этот раз ты не сможешь не подчиниться.  
Сила вокруг мастера-джедая вибрировала, словно воздух над раскалённым песком. Оби-Ван внутренне сжался, ожидая взрыва – даже ослабевший Квай-Гон мог сделать с ним что угодно, несмотря на любое сопротивление юноши. Но вместо гнева его учитель взорвался хохотом.  
– Ну и падавана мне Сила дала! Ну и друзья у меня! Провели, как мальчишку! – смеялся Квай-Гон во весь голос. – А я, дурень старый, поверил. Позор на мои седины. Ладно, я согласен на такой «отпуск». Наверное, стоит сказать тебе спасибо, Талла. И магистру Йоде тоже. Передай ему, я благодарен за возможность понять, что и меня можно обмануть.  
– Хорошо, передам, – улыбнулась Талла. – Я попросила Оби связываться со мной после каждого заката и докладывать о ходе выполнения «задания». Тебя я и слушать не стану, даже если получу сообщение, что вы оба там погибли.  
– Договорились, – Квай-Гон со смехом отключил комлинк. – Ну что ты на меня так смотришь, падаван неуёмный?  
– Я думал, ты меня прибьёшь, учитель, – ответил юноша, всё ещё не веря в свою удачу.  
– Прибить вряд ли, а вот уши тебе надрать не мешало бы, – улыбка постепенно стиралась с лица, и мастер-джедай становился серьёзнее. – Ни ты, ни Талла, ни даже магистр Йода не подумали об одном. Пусть эта планета на отшибе, но она более чем пригодна для жизни, и явно обладает какими-то очень полезными ископаемыми. Так почему её до сих пор не колонизировали? Видимо, есть причина, почему здесь не добывают какую-нибудь руду, и не превратили пляжи на экваторе в курортную зону. Причина, по которой все разведчики пролетают МИМО этой планеты. По которой торговая федерация не присылает сюда геологов. Мне не хотелось бы портить тебе удовольствие, но похоже, наш отпуск будет совсем не таким спокойным, как вы с Таллой думали. Возможно, даже опасным. Особенно с учётом того, что шаттл вернётся лишь через неделю, а других путей отступления у нас нет.  
– Учитель…  
– Да, падаван, я могу ошибаться. Что ж, давай сперва разобьём лагерь, а потом посмотрим, с чем мы имеем дело. 

* * *  
Они решили пройти чуть дальше, к небольшой рощице, где должны были найтись дрова для костра. Оби-Ван краем глаза наблюдал за учителем – тот шёл достаточно легко, но всё же не так, как раньше. Его походка стала осторожней, словно Квай-Гон опасался слишком резких движений, способных причинить ему боль.  
По дороге им попалась неширокая, но глубокая трещина. Издалека её трудно было заметить, поскольку она заросла травой. Квай-Гон перепрыгнул её первым и остановился на другой стороне. Оби-Ван прыгнул за ним – ему и Сила почти не потребовалась, так, лёгкий толчок, да и то потому, что прыгал он с рюкзаком. Но учитель не шёл дальше. Он поднял на падавана затуманенный взгляд, качнулся назад и упал бы, не схвати его Оби-Ван за одежду.  
– Квай-Гон, тебе плохо? – встревожено спросил юноша.  
– Нет, – тихо ответил мастер. – Просто голова немного закружилась. В атмосфере слишком много кислорода. Надышался. Не волнуйся, сейчас это пройдёт.  
И действительно, через минуту взгляд учителя прояснился, и он смог идти дальше. Но теперь Оби-Ван шёл почти рядом с ним, отставая всего на полшага, готовый подхватить в любую секунду. Под этой безмолвной опекой Квай-Гон добрался до опушки рощицы, где они и хотели разбить лагерь.  
Место казалось удобным – невысокие, но вполне устойчивые деревца, между которыми можно было натянуть гамаки. Округлая выемка в почве – если снять дёрн, получится очень удобное кострище. Безусловно, они могли обойтись и без огня, но коротать даже просто прохладную ночь куда приятнее у костра. Да и любые концентраты намного вкуснее, если растворить их в воде и есть горячими. Греть же воду световым мечом было бы неуважением к оружию.  
Натянув гамаки и небольшой тент над ними на случай дождя, Оби-Ван отправился собирать валежник. С деревьев в рощице нападало множество веток, и падавану не пришлось далеко ходить. Однако, когда он вернулся, Квай-Гон был уже не один. Рядом с ним растянулся крупный мохнатый зверь, с зелёной шерстью в коричневых пятнах. Зверюга с явным удовольствием подставляла брюхо под почесушки, но предупредительно рыкнула при появлении Оби-Вана. Хорошо, что падаван уже давно знал об этом свойстве учителя – везде и всегда привлекать к себе животных. Теперь он уже не боялся разнообразных тварей, которые постоянно прилетали-подползали-приходили к Квай-Гону, и потихоньку учился с ними общаться.  
Падаван дал зелёному зверю понюхать свою руку. Коричневые ноздри шевельнулись, впитывая запах, и низкое утробное рычание прекратилось. Зверь легонько лизнул руку Оби-Вана шершавым языком.  
– Ты ему понравился, – улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Определённо делаешь успехи.  
– Спасибо, учитель, – ответил Оби-Ван. – Я стараюсь избавиться от страха перед ними, но всё же слегка опасаюсь. Особенно тех, у кого клыки и когти.  
– Не спеши пока разводить костёр, – посоветовал мастер, – Нам лучше обойтись без него. К тому же, этот малыш испугается огня, а у таких существ страх может спровоцировать агрессию. Достань аптечку из рюкзака. Медленно, без резких движений.  
Когда Оби-Ван, изо всех сил стараясь двигаться осторожней, подав Квай-Гону аптечку, зверь сам протянул правую переднюю лапу. Только сейчас падаван заметил крупный шип, загнанный почти полностью в покрасневшую и распухшую подушечку. Оби-Ван ощутил вибрации Силы – его учитель одновременно держал под контролем зверя и осторожно извлекал из его лапы длинный шип, похожий на ржавый гвоздь. Затем он залил ранку антисептиком и заживляющим раствором бакты, не забывая время от времени почёсывать зверя под подбородком. Жёлтые глаза животного смотрели с благодарностью.  
– Всё, – мягко сказал Квай-Гон, отпуская зверя. – Теперь ты сможешь охотиться наравне со всеми, и выжить. Беги, малыш.  
И «малыш» не меньше метра в холке потрусил в рощицу. Зверь ещё прихрамывал, но выглядел бодро. 

* * *  
Когда зверь растворился среди деревьев, Оби-Ван хотел было снять дёрн с подмеченной раньше выемки и подготовить кострище, но почему-то не мог найти эту выемку. Сколько бы он ни вертел головой, ни ощупывал почву ногами, ни менял угол обзора, но не мог найти и следа.  
– Что ты ищешь? – спросил его Квай-Гон, не вставая с земли. Похоже, он устроился очень удобно, сунув рюкзак под голову.  
– Я приметил здесь ямку, хотел подготовить кострище, снять дёрн. А теперь не могу найти, где она была, – растерянно ответил падаван.  
– Я же сказал, нам придётся обойтись без костра, – улыбнулся учитель. – Осмотрись вокруг. Ты больше ничего странного не видишь?  
Оби-Ван внимательно осмотрел всё вокруг себя, медленно поворачиваясь. Но ничего необычного не заметил – трава как трава, деревья как деревья. Он понимал, что учитель дал ему задание на наблюдательность, но не знал, куда нужно смотреть. Всё казалось обычным, в глаза ничего не бросалось. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Квай-Гона.  
– Подойди, приляг рядом со мной, – серьёзно сказал тот, и падаван понял, что наставник предложил это вовсе не ради нежных объятий.  
Квай-Гон немного подвинулся на рюкзаке, освобождая место ученику. Оби-Ван лёг рядом. Его обдало душистым запахом травы. Юноша проследил за взглядом учителя и понял, что тот смотрит на гамаки. И вот досада – один из них изрядно провис. Падаван точно помнил, что натянул его как следует – ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ночью его задница оказалась на земле, а утром болела затёкшая поясница. Оби-Ван хотел встать и поправить гамак, но Квай-Гон его удержал.  
– Лежи, – тихо сказал он. – Лежи и наблюдай.  
– Но за каким объектом я должен наблюдать? – нетерпеливо спросил юноша. – Я не знаю, на что именно мне смотреть, какую именно странность искать.  
– Не думай, – посоветовал учитель. – Доверься своим чувствам.  
– Чувства говорят мне, что рядом лежит абсолютно удивительный и невероятно соблазнительный мастер-джедай. А ещё они говорят мне, что этот джедай хотел бы овладеть мной прямо на этой траве, – сдался юноша.  
– Да, но не сейчас, – с улыбкой ответил Квай-Гон. – У нас ещё будет время для любви, и пусть не менее соблазнительный падаван не сомневается, мастер-джедай овладеет им не только на этой траве. А теперь я прошу тебя сосредоточиться на том, что происходит вокруг тебя. Раскрой глаза. Не ищи нечто конкретное, а просто смотри и ощущай. Ты поймёшь, я уверен.  
– Хорошо, – согласился юноша. Вера Квай-Гона всегда придавала ему сил. Да, он был всего лишь падаваном и умел далеко не всё, но стоило Квай-Гону показать, как сильно он верит в своего ученика, как юноша словно обретал силу и опыт мастера. Оби-Ван был готов свернуть горы, лишь бы не подвести любимого учителя. Хвала Силе, сейчас от него этого и не требовалось.  
Оби-Ван выбросил из головы все неприличествующие падавану мысли. Усилием воли он расслабил каждый мускул и расфокусировал взгляд. Теперь он не смотрел ни на что конкретно, а на всё сразу, независимо от дальности объекта. По небу плыли пушистые облачка, ветер качал верхушки деревьев, на ветвях шелестели листья, чуть поскрипывали стволы, время от времени раздавались птичьи голоса, в колышущейся траве стрекотали какие-то насекомые… Юноша погрузился в это море образов, звуков, запахов, ощущений. Минуты бежали, складываясь в часы, - один, второй. Солнце постепенно склонялось к горизонту всё ниже, и когда его косые лучи вызолотили рощицу, Оби-Ван вдруг ахнул и резко сел от неожиданности. Он наконец увидел то, что видел учитель. И да, Квай-Гон был сто раз прав, заставив ученика смотреть самому. Если бы учитель просто сказал бы ему, падаван увидел бы лишь то, на что Квай-Гон показывал пальцем, и не понял бы ничего.  
Ветер нёс облака в одну сторону, а верхушки деревьев клонились кто куда. В РАЗНЫЕ стороны. Деревья склонялись друг к другу кронами, словно доверяя на ушко какие-то сплетни. Листья не просто шелестели, стволы не просто скрипели – эти шелесты и скрипы создавали определённую схему звуков, которые складывались в слова. И Оби-Ван мог бы поклясться, что даже понял одно из таких «слов»: чччччччччччччшшшкккккххххххххххххииииииииииииии. Чужаки.  
– Этот лес разговаривает, – ошарашенным шёпотом произнёс он. – Деревья разумны.  
– Не просто разумны, – так же тихо отозвался довольный учеником Квай-Гон. – Посмотри на гамак ещё раз.  
Оби-Ван посмотрел и… Если б он не сидел на земле, то сейчас бы точно на неё плюхнулся. Гамак уже не просто провисал, он почти лежал на траве. Деревья, к которым он был привязан, стали БЛИЖЕ друг к другу. Ошибки уже не могло быть. Протирать глаза было бесполезно – юноша уже понимал, что они его не обманывают.  
– Разумные деревья, обладающие речью и способные двигаться, – произнёс он вслух, размышляя. – Квай-Гон, это же не деревья. Это обитатели планеты. И мы сейчас… Мы сейчас на окраине небольшого городка?  
– По-моему, это больше напоминает школу, – покачал головой учитель. – Почти все деревья в этой рощице молодые и невысокие, старых и мощных всего несколько. Молодая поросль более гибкая и перешёптывается очень активно. Старые деревья реже склоняются друг к другу, они лишь слегка касаются друг друга ветвями.  
– Да, – согласился Оби-Ван, – Чем-то даже Храм джедаев напоминает. Юнлинги, падаваны и наставники.  
– Очень похоже, – кивнул Квай-Гон.  
– Учитель, наверное, я сниму гамаки, – смущённо сказал Оби-Ван. Ему было неловко перед древесными обитателями планеты. Он опасался, что они могли оскорбиться за подобное отношение.  
– Да, мы снимем их вместе, – ответил учитель, вставая. – А потом поедим всухомятку. Как я и говорил, нам придётся обойтись без костра.  
– И спать на земле, – с сожалением вздохнул Оби-Ван, сворачивая гамак. – Если вообще удастся уснуть. Вряд ли у меня это получится, когда за мной следят во все…листья. А кроме деревьев, здесь наверняка обитают и звери, явно пострашнее того зелёного с пятнами.  
– Ну, звери здесь совершенно обычные, – заявил Квай-Гон. – Они разумны в той же мере, как и любые другие животные. Нет, они нам не угрожают. Наш зелёный друг с пятнами об этом позаботится – это его охотничьи угодья. Лапа у него уже не болит, и он не пустит сюда конкурентов. Разве что самку, но сейчас не брачный сезон, как я понимаю.  
– Ясно, – слова учителя слегка успокоили падавана.  
Они достали из рюкзака сухие пайки и принялись за еду. Солнце уже закатилось, и сумерки быстро сгущались. 

* * *  
– Нужно связаться с Таллой, сообщить ей о нашем открытии, – сказал Оби-Ван, убирая в рюкзак упаковки из-под пайков. Если бы можно было развести огонь, он бы сжёг их, но учитель был прав, за костёр в таком «лесу» наверняка можно было и поплатиться, - Мы обнаружили новую расу, до сих пор неизвестную даже джедаям. Даже магистр Йода о ней не знает, иначе предупредил бы нас, или не посоветовал бы эту планету.  
– Ты так думаешь? – лукаво прищурился Квай-Гон. – Что ж, вполне возможно, что ему неизвестно об этом Древесном народе. Даже самым могучим джедаям и величайшим мудрецам ведомо далеко не всё. Однако я допускаю, что он вполне мог не предупредить нас сознательно, по каким-то своим причинам. Поэтому я бы советовал пока не сообщать Талле о том, что мы обнаружили на этой планете. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы сами не разберёмся. И к тому же, Талла – мой давний друг, я не хочу, чтобы она тревожилась за меня раньше времени. Пусть пока считает, что мы здесь отдыхаем, как вы и задумали.  
– Хорошо, – согласился с учителем Оби-Ван. Доводы Квай-Гона показались ему убедительными, но была ещё одна причина, которую падаван не стал озвучивать. Он хотел подольше побыть с учителем наедине. Пускай им предстояло раскрыть тайну этой планеты, и пускай это могло оказаться опасно, но юноша считал, что они справятся и без десанта других джедаев с падаванами, при которых неловко даже лишний раз дотронуться до учителя. Они с Квай-Гоном решили не афишировать свои отношения, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Оби-Ван сам не станет рыцарем, чтобы ни Совет джедаев, ни другие мастера не подумали, будто любовь мешает Квай-Гону учить, а Оби-Вану – учиться. Разумеется, ближайшие друзья наверняка уже обо всём догадались, та же Талла явно всё понимала. Но никто не спрашивал их напрямую, и это вполне устраивало как наставника, так и его падавана.  
Окончив разговор с Таллой и выключив комлинк, Оби-Ван посмотрел на Квай-Гона.  
– Как думаешь, она мне поверила? – спросил он.  
– Наверняка, – улыбнулся учитель. – Ты умеешь быть очень убедительным. Но при этом практически не врёшь, что характерно. Это бесценное качество для дипломата. В своё время ты станешь незаменимым.  
– Ты правда так считаешь? – покраснел падаван, подсаживаясь к учителю.  
– Думаешь, я стал бы тебе льстить?  
– Пожалуй, нет. Кто угодно, но только не ты, – покачал головой Оби-Ван. – Просто мне так приятно, когда ты меня хвалишь, что даже возникают сомнения. Ведь я всего лишь падаван, я не умею и половины из того, что можешь ты, а мастерство магистра Йоды кажется мне почти сказочным.  
– Не сомневайся в себе. Ты уже многому научился, и продолжаешь учиться. И я уверен, что однажды наступит день, когда ты превзойдёшь меня, – Квай-Гон приподнялся на локте. Теперь Оби-Ван лучше видел его лицо в свете двух лун, спутников этой планеты. Учитель тепло улыбался.  
– Ты так легко говоришь об этом. Мне вот иногда бывает обидно, когда другие падаваны в чём-то меня превосходят.  
– Это другое. Мне тоже иногда бывает досадно, если я проигрываю в спарринге Талле или другим мастерам-джедаям. Я тоже до сих пор продолжаю совершенствоваться. Размышляю, анализирую, ищу свои ошибки и стараюсь их исправлять. Но когда меня превзойдёшь ты, я стану самым счастливым учителем во всей вселенной.  
Квай-Гон больше ничего не стал говорить. Он просто поцеловал Оби-Вана. Нежно и неспешно он прошёлся кончиком языка по раскрывшимся навстречу губам, проник глубже и встретился с горячим и влажным язычком юноши. Падаван отвечал на поцелуй так жарко, что Квай-Гон забылся. Невозможно было устоять перед таким пылом и таким желанием, перед дразнящими прикосновениями через одежду, перед жаром юного тела, которое прижималось к нему. Перед шаловливыми пальцами, которые скользили по уже напряжённому стволу через мягкую ткань штанов. Квай-Гон чуть слышно застонал от наслаждения, которому не мог и не хотел сопротивляться.  
– Учитель, это твой световой меч? – лукаво спросил Оби, заглядывая в глаза Квай-Гона. – Или ты всё же хочешь меня прямо на этой траве?  
– Хочу, – почти прорычал мужчина, и от этого хриплого рыка у Оби-Вана словно молния пробежала по позвоночнику вниз, и одновременно Квай-Гон смял пальцами упругие ягодицы юноши через штаны. – Повернись.  
Оби-Ван охотно повернулся, чувствуя, как сильные руки сдёргивают с бёдер штаны вместе с нижним бельём. Выгнутую шею обдало жарким дыханием. Квай-Гон чуть прикусил нежную кожу, заставив юношу вздрогнуть, но тут же принялся зацеловывать место укуса.  
– Смазка во втором кармашке рюкзака, – прошептал падаван, понимая, почему медлит его любимый.  
– Сейчас, – Квай-Гону пришлось оторваться на несколько секунд. Выдавив немного смазки на пальцы, он провёл ими между ягодицами юноши, чуть массируя тугой вход. Слегка надавив, он проскользнул внутрь сперва одним, потом двумя пальцами. Ему всегда нравился этот момент – как любимый раскрывался перед ним, как готовился принять его в себя, как нетерпеливо двигал бёдрами, требуя большего.  
И юноша наконец получил то, чего хотел весь день. Ему пришлось прикусить ребро ладони, когда в уже растянутый и смазанный вход проник крупный и упругий член. Хоть эта их близость была далеко не первой, но момент проникновения всё ещё был слегка болезненным. Квай-Гон отлично это понимал, и был осторожен. Его губы вновь коснулись шеи юноши, а ладонь обхватила изнывающий от недостатка внимания член Оби-Вана. Падаван нетерпеливо толкнулся в кулак, а двинувшись назад, невольно полностью принял в себя член Квай-Гона. Прикрыв глаза, стараясь дышать ровнее, юноша повторил движение. И ещё раз, уже резче. И снова, уже задавая ритм, куда быстрее, чем это обычно делал Квай-Гон. На лбу и висках выступили бисеринки пота, которые блестели в лунном свете. Юноша ловил ртом воздух, пересохшее горло обжигало, но он не останавливался, а наоборот, наращивал темп, до тех пор, пока не ощутил, как его учитель и любовник содрогнулся в оргазме. Ладонь Квай-Гона невольно сжалась сильнее, и Оби-Ван сам застонал, изливаясь крупными каплями. Повернувшись к любимому, юноша встретил губами долгий и благодарный поцелуй. Расслабившись, он затих в объятиях Квай-Гона, и даже задремал, прижавшись к его тёплому и надёжному плечу.

* * *

В небе сияли россыпи звёзд, и отсюда, с поверхности планеты, они казались бесконечно прекрасными. Если не знать, что они собой представляют, можно было выдумывать сотни и тысячи легенд – собственно, в далёком прошлом многие расы так и поступали. Но мастер-джедай не только знал, что собой представляют звёзды, он ещё и ощущал Силу, исходящую от всех живущих в пространстве между этими звёздами, пронизывающую ткань вселенной. И по сравнению с этими глобальными масштабами они с падаваном были просто микроскопическими искорками, затерянными на крошечной планетке на самых задворках галактики. Но почему-то их любовь не казалась от этого меньше или слабее. Квай-Гон осторожно потянулся к Силе. Он не хотел шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить юношу, поэтому привёл его и себя в порядок, натянул и поправил одежду на них обоих вот таким исключительно джедайским способом. Его широкого и длинного коричневого плаща хватило, чтобы укрыть их обоих. Падаван по-прежнему мирно посапывал на плече наставника, друга и любимого. И Квай-Гон наслаждался каждой секундой этой ночи, не забывая потихоньку впитывать Силу, медленно восстанавливаясь после опытов Зан-Арбор. Он даже сам не осознавал до конца, насколько его измотали недавние «приключения», если можно их так назвать. Точнее, не хотел осознавать, ведь тогда пришлось бы согласиться с друзьями и падаваном, что ему нужен отдых, и признаться хотя бы самому себе, что годы всё же не проходят бесследно, и возможности его тела не бесконечны.  
Вокруг шелестели и перешёптывались деревья, раздавались поскрипывания и чуть слышные стуки, словно деревянная лопатка ударялась о камень. Сосредоточившись, Квай-Гон смог разглядеть, как передвигаются жители этой планеты. Очень медленно, перемещая корни в почве, по необходимости приподнимая их и снова зарываясь в землю. Кустарники двигались куда быстрее. Они переставляли короткие корешки, будто диковинные насекомые, и им не нужно было глубоко зарываться. Квай-Гон подумал, что уже через пару дней следы древесных обитателей скроет трава, и даже опытный, намётанный глаз джедая ничего не заметит.  
Похоже, утром падавана ждёт изрядный сюрприз. Учитель потихоньку улыбнулся в бородку. Ему нравилось познавать что-то новое, вникать в суть. А ещё больше Квай-Гон любил открывать эти знания Оби-Вану. Видеть, как распахиваются глаза юноши навстречу ещё непознанному, было бесценно.  
Мастер-джедай так и не уснул до утра, погружаясь то в размышления, то в медитативное состояние, то просто наслаждаясь теплом и доверием юноши, что спал у него на плече.  
* * *  
Когда взошло солнце, Оби-Ван сперва чуть шевельнулся, прижимаясь ближе, потом промурлыкал что-то сонное и неразборчивое. Утренняя свежесть пробиралась к тёплому телу, потихоньку пробуждая юношу. Наконец он открыл глаза, и первым, что он увидел, была ласковая улыбка Квай-Гона. Тонкие морщинки в углах глаз просто лучились нежностью.  
– Доброе утро, – тихо сказал он. – Как спалось?  
– Замечательно! – ответил юноша и сладко потянулся, разгоняя кровь по расслабленным со сна мышцам. – А ты что, не спал совсем?  
– Нет, – покачал головой мастер. – Но пока ты не начал меня упрекать, я скажу, что отлично отдохнул. На этой планете на редкость уютно, несмотря на отсутствие уюта в привычном смысле слова. И поток Силы ощущается здесь, как нигде больше.  
– Это да, – Оби-Ван нехотя выбрался из-под длинного и широкого плаща учителя. – Ох ты! Ну и роса!  
Квай-Гон усмехнулся, сам поднимаясь и стряхивая с плаща тяжёлые капли. Его ученик ещё не заметил главного сюрприза. За ночь деревья в рощице переместились и образовали неплотный коридор, направленный в сторону гор.  
Падаван достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой, приложил к губам и… едва не уронил. От удивления он окончательно проснулся, хотя произошедшие за ночь перемены могли показаться сном.  
– Учитель, – чуть слышно спросил он, – Ты видишь то же, что и я?  
– Да, – мастер надел слегка промокший от росы плащ. – Похоже, нас приглашают пройтись в том направлении.  
– Сперва я бы не отказался умыться и… Ну, сам понимаешь. Увы, я ещё не умею сдерживать природные потребности организма так долго, как ты, – смущённо признался Оби-Ван.  
– Да вообще-то мне тоже не помешало бы и то, и другое, – Квай-Гон всё понял и не стал упрекать ученика за то, что тот позволяет естественным потребностям влиять на него в ответственный момент. Вместо этого Квай-Гон решил и сам изыскать возможность справить эти самые «потребности», пока «ответственный момент» не стал «критическим».  
– Только не представляю, как это сделать, – растерянно оглянулся по сторонам падаван. – Здесь повсюду разумные деревья, и они нас видят.  
– Спустимся к озеру, там нет деревьев, а от этой рощицы нас скроет пригорок, – пожал плечами Квай-Гон.  
– Но как, наставник? Проходы между деревьями загородили кусты, они слишком густые, и это не обычный лес, где можно прорубить путь.  
– Вот сейчас и посмотрим, не зря ли я не спал всю ночь. Оставь рюкзак здесь, его никто не тронет, – Квай-Гон подошёл к линии деревьев, и Оби-Ван ощутил вибрацию Силы. Голос учителя зазвучал у него в голове, но не так, как обычно. Телепатический сигнал был направлен в землю, к корням деревьев, и почва словно дрогнула под ногами. Мозг Оби-Вана уже сам преобразовал сигнал в знакомые слова: «Расступитесь и дайте пройти к озеру. Нам нужно …» Тут в мозгу Оби-Вана мелькнуло изображение дождя, омывающего пыльные и увядшие листья. И последним, что он смог разобрать из ментального обращения учителя, стала фраза: «Мы скоро вернёмся и будем говорить с вами», причём слово «говорить» выглядело как переплетение ветвей. Оби-Ван подошёл к учителю, окинув его встревоженным взглядом. Падаван побаивался, что такое использование Силы могло навредить Квай-Гону в нынешнем состоянии, но мастер-джедай утомлённым совсем не казался. Наоборот, в его синих глазах горел живой интерес, какое-то просто мальчишеское любопытство: «Получилось ли?» И сердце Оби-Вана защемило от нежности – он очень любил эту черту Квай-Гона, его способность познавать мир и живых существ с любопытством и восторгом ребёнка, а не умудрённого годами и вроде бы знающего все тайны вселенной сноба-учителя.  
Тут наконец кусты шевельнулись и чуть раздвинулись, открывая узенькую тропку.  
– Пойдём, – с неприкрытой радостью кивнул Квай-Гон в сторону прохода. – Они меня поняли и пропускают нас.  
Оби-Ван стряхнул с себя удивление и поспешил следом за учителем. От увиденного «естественные потребности» стали ещё сильнее, и только колоссальным усилием воли падавану удавалось не бежать.

* * *  
Пока они спускались к озеру, Оби-Ван искал глазами укромный уголок, и наконец нашёл – пологая ложбинка спускалась вправо от звериной тропы к водопою, по которой они шли. Падаван извинился перед учителем – он уже едва терпел, но всё же дождался, что Квай-Гон кивнёт, разрешая ему отлучиться. Нырнув в ложбинку, юноша всё же пробежал шагов двадцать, чтобы сверху его точно не было видно. Сам он уже почти ничего не замечал вокруг, и едва контролировал нужные мышцы, чтобы не обмочить штаны. Оби-Ван остановился у нагромождения каких-то камней, и когда наконец полилась тугая струя, он испытал просто невероятное наслаждение. Только тогда падаван смог выдохнуть и осмотреться толком. Склоны ложбинки поросли густой травой, сверху она была зелёной и сочной, но чем ниже, тем более блёклыми и чахлыми становились травинки. «Наверное, сюда редко попадает солнце», - сперва подумал Оби-Ван, но почти сразу же понял, что солнечные лучи отлично освещают ложбинку. Падаван посмотрел под ноги, на то место, куда только что справил «естественные потребности». Моча смыла пыль, и он понял, что это вовсе не камни, а огромные железные розы у самой земли. Цветы совсем проржавели, но ещё сохранили форму розы. Оби-Ван рассмотрел листья, уходящие в землю, и вьющиеся стебли, больше похожие на колючую проволоку крупного сечения. Он проследил за ними, пройдя ещё с десяток шагов вглубь ложбинки. Трава здесь уже совсем пожухла. Юноша передёрнул плечами – у него возникло ощущение, что он на кладбище. Стало зябко. «Надо сказать Квай-Гону», - подумал он, - «Учитель наверняка поймёт, что тут к чему». Поправив штаны и затянув пояс, юноша поспешил к озеру.  
Но зрелище на берегу чуть не заставило его забыть обо всём. Обнажённый Квай-Гон умывался, зайдя в воду по пояс. Капли воды блестели на распущенных волосах, бородке, плечах и груди. Ощутив присутствие падавана, учитель обернулся и посмотрел на него удивительно яркими синими глазами. Оби-Вану на секунду показалось, что перед ним какой-то водный дух из древних сказок. Но серьёзный вопрос Квай-Гона вывел юношу из оцепенения.  
– Я ощущал твою растерянность; ты видел там нечто необычное? В смысле, даже по меркам этой планеты?  
– Да, учитель, – ответил Оби-Ван, с трудом возвращаясь к реальности. – Даже не знаю, к какой категории отнести то, что я видел. Я не понял, было это когда-то живым, или это творение чьих-то рук. Даже не знаю, как описать. Лучше я покажу тебе на обратном пути.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Квай-Гон. – Тогда умывайся скорее.  
С сожалением окинув взглядом поджарое и гибкое тело учителя, Оби-Ван стащил сапоги и закатал штанины. Купаться полностью уже не было времени, поэтому он зашёл в воду всего лишь по колени, чтобы ополоснуть лицо, пока учитель одевался. Вода в озере была очень приятной – очень чистой, не ледяной, но освежающей. Падаван даже рискнул попробовать её на вкус и сделал несколько глотков. По телу прокатилось удивительное ощущение, и все мысли словно прояснились. Плеснув ещё немного на затылок, падаван вышел из озера и обулся как можно быстрее. Учителю не нужно было его торопить, Оби-Ван и сам чувствовал, что нужно спешить. Он вдруг ощутил, что времени у них и правда в обрез. Даже Квай-Гону с его длинными ногами пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы поспевать за падаваном.  
Они взбежали по звериной тропе и свернули в ту ложбинку, где Оби-Ван видел ржавые розы. Квай-Гон опустился возле них на одно колено, пристально рассматривая.  
– Похоже, когда-то эти розы были местной формой жизни, – задумчиво проговорил мастер-джедай. – Но что-то изменило их, клетки перенасытились железом, и весь куст стал по сути металлическим. Это случилось достаточно давно, от дождей и влаги с озера розы проржавели, и куст частично занесло землёй. Однако трава здесь чахнет – вероятно, почва до сих пор насыщена тем, что погубило розы.  
Покачав головой, Квай-Гон поднялся. Кроме очевидных вещей, он больше ничего не мог сказать, а догадки были слишком мрачными, чтобы высказывать их падавану.  
– Ты думаешь, это не естественное явление, а дело рук тех, кто связан с Тёмной стороной силы? Ситхов? – спросил Оби-Ван, и учитель удивлённо поднял бровь. – Прости, я услышал твои мысли.  
– Странно, я ведь не хотел высказывать эту догадку вслух, и экранировал её от тебя. Точнее, думал, что экранировал. Видимо, наша связь отчего-то стала сильнее, – предположил Квай-Гон. – Например, ты сейчас думаешь, что я хитрый старый лис, и наверняка всё понял ещё на орбите этой планеты.  
– Нет, учитель, ты вовсе не старый…  
– Да полно тебе, Оби! Связь ведь обоюдная, и я слышу тебя точно так же, как и ты меня, – улыбнулся мастер.  
– Вот как? Тогда о чём я сейчас думаю? – съехидничал падаван, изо всех сил блокируя мысль.  
– Проще простого, – усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Ты гадаешь, каким был бы минет под водой в моём исполнении.  
Оби-Ван покраснел.  
– Прости. Я знаю, не время сейчас, но увидев тебя нагим в озере, я подумал именно об этом, – падаван осёкся и покраснел ещё сильнее. – Ты… хотел бы продержать меня… почти на пике, не давая дойти до него… пока у меня хватит сил задерживать дыхание под водой?  
– Я же говорил, связь стала сильнее, – ухмыльнулся мастер-джедай. – Пойдём, время не ждёт. И да, если ты хочешь, то завершив дело, мы воплотим эту фантазию.  
Лицо Оби-Вана уже напоминало цветом свёклу, но юноша всё же смог совладать с собой. Он был способным падаваном.  
* * *  
Возвращение не заняло много времени. Но с каждый шагом наверх лицо Квай-Гона становилось всё серьёзнее. Нежный любовник, заботливый друг и мудрый учитель уступали место мастеру-джедаю на задании, максимально собранному и сосредоточенному. Оби-Ван знал, что в этом состоянии Квай-Гон тоже может и пошутить, и улыбнуться, однако глаза его при этом остаются острыми и внимательными, и помилуй Сила тех, кто недооценит этого человека и захочет убить. Оби-Ван и сам сконцентрировался, ощущая, что время нежностей и шуток прошло. Квай-Гон позволил им обоим немного расслабиться, но сейчас им предстояла работа, исполнять которую велел долг джедаев. И этот долг заставлял забыть обо всём остальном.  
Когда они вернулись на поляну, где ночевали, Квай-Гон подошёл к высокому, но ещё молодому дереву.  
«Оно чем-то напоминает тебя, падаван», – услышал Оби-Ван краем сознания.  
– Хочешь, чтобы оно послужило тебе чем-то вроде проводника или переводчика? – спросил юноша вслух.  
– Да, – ответил учитель. – Я могу передать короткое сообщение для всех в этой роще, но долгий разговор отнимет у меня слишком много сил. С одним деревом я могу говорить дольше. Надеюсь только, что закономерностей в сочетаниях звуков и образов, которые я подметил ночью, будет достаточно для общения. Будь рядом, Оби-Ван. Постарайся уловить как можно больше образов и «слов» их языка.  
Падаван молча кивнул, но это была лишь формальность. Их связь действительно усилилась, и теперь он понимал Квай-Гона не просто с полуслова, а с полумысли.  
Чтобы связь с деревом была устойчивей, мастер-джедай коснулся ладонью светло-коричневой коры. И в тот же миг в его сознание хлынул поток образов, на которые он по мере понимания отвечал. Поток Силы завился вокруг них вихрем, нет, настоящим торнадо, поднимаясь ввысь и оттуда растекаясь по всей планете. Оби-Ван подумал, что наверняка их сейчас слышит каждое дерево, от крошечного ростка до дряхлого пня с каким-то чудом ещё живыми корнями.  
Падавану удавалось разобрать далеко не всё, однако тех образов, которые находили отклик в его сознании, было вполне достаточно, чтобы увидеть бедственную картину. Планете грозила опасность. В её недрах были сокрыты залежи вещества, которое даёт телепатические способности и усиливает их у тех, кто уже способен читать мысли и контролировать сознание других существ. Деревья поглощают это вещество вместе с водой из почвы, именно оно в очень древние времена дало им возможность общаться, развиваться и эволюционировать. Именно так деревья тысячелетиями защищали свою планету от чужаков – внушали им, что здесь ничего нет. Даже джедаям, которые не поддавались так легко, но всё же не ожидали подвоха от деревьев, не ощущали очень лёгкого телепатического воздействия, поскольку оно не было связано с Силой. Все улетали отсюда в полной уверенности, что планета пуста и толку от неё никакого. Однако какое-то время назад (в сознании Оби-Вана мелькнул огромный пень со множеством годовых колец, которые он не успел сосчитать) сюда явились отвратительные чужаки, которые как раз и искали пустую, никому не нужную планету. Проверив состав воды и испытав её действие, чужаки обнаружили это вещество. Они проникли в пещеры под горами и что-то сделали там. Оби-Ван понял, что это должен быть какой-то механизм, но в языке деревьев не было образа, который бы соответствовал глаголу «построить». Но вскоре чужаки улетели и не вернулись, поэтому деревья перестали тревожиться из-за них.  
Однако с годами концентрация вещества в воде всё уменьшалась, и деревьям в более засушливых частях планеты стало сложнее говорить мысленно, а не ветвями. Обеспокоенные древесные жители планеты отследили потоки воды и поняли, что все эти годы две реки стекались в одно место под горным хребтом – одна из озера, а вторая с гор. Обе они уходили под землю, а вытекали уже в предгорье с другой стороны одной мощной и полноводной рекой, с водой кристально чистой, но начисто лишённой необходимого вещества.  
Деревья не могли войти в подгорные пещеры, и дело было даже не в размерах – там сплошной камень, даже крошечным корешкам не за что уцепиться. Туда смогли проникнуть лишь розовые кустарники с длинными вьющимися стеблями, но в пещерах они изменились, пропитались металлом и стали враждебными. Сперва они обитали только у входа в пещеру, затем заняли всё ущелье, а в последние годы стали разрастаться, захватывая всё новые клочки территории. Им вредили только дождь и влага, да и то очень медленно.  
Но местных древесных обитателей беспокоили не столько розы, сколько участившиеся подземные толчки, которые они ощущали сперва лишь корнями. Однако последний оказался настолько сильным, что вызванный им оползень на склоне горы уничтожил несколько сотен вечнозелёных деревьев. Гибель стольких собратьев ужасно опечалила всех и заставила искать помощи других разумных существ небольшого роста, которым для передвижения не нужно врастать в землю.  
И как раз в это время, будто долгожданный дождь после засухи, прилетели они, странные чужаки, у которых не было с собой почти ничего, и даже свою железную птицу они отпустили в небо. Поэтому деревья не стали ничего внушать пришельцам, проверяя, можно ли им довериться. Они увидели, что необычные гости не стали ничего рыть, рубить и жечь. Чужаки вылечили зверя, сумели понять, что деревья разумны, и отнеслись с уважением, сняв «висячие гнёзда» - местные жители не знали, что такое «гамак». Явно разумные чужаки спали на земле, как животные, однако мощные волны эмоций, которые расходились от них во время… тут в сознании Оби-Вана возник огромный золотистый цветок, на который опускается коричневый шмель… убедили деревья, что этим пришельцам можно довериться и попросить помощи. Их пропустили к озеру, чтобы…  
Тут поток мыслеобразов прервался – опустившись на колени, Квай-Гон оторвал руку от дерева. Казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание, и Оби бросился к нему. Но учитель посмотрел на падавана затуманенным взглядом и прошептал: «Закончи разговор. Скажи, что мы поможем».  
Юноша с тревогой покачал головой, но Квай-Гон коснулся его руки.  
– Со мной всё в порядке. Закончи разговор, – уже громче сказал он.  
Оби-Ван поднялся и по примеру учителя взялся рукой за дерево. Поток образов, который хлынул в его мозг, был просто сокрушительным, он оглушал и захватывал. Древесный разум был настолько чужд и непонятен, что падаван перебрал с десяток образов, которые могли бы объяснить деревьям слово «помощь». Наконец он вспомнил птицу с красной шапочкой на голове и длинным сильным клювом, которая питается лесными вредителями, попутно избавляя деревья от паразитов. Передав этот образ, он поспешил отнять ладонь от дерева и прервать связь – ему казалось, что перегруженный мозг сейчас закипит. Даже после короткого контакта голова кружилась. Оби-Ван сел на землю рядом с учителем. Заговорить он смог далеко не сразу. 

 

* * *  
Наконец Квай-Гон с трудом поднялся. Его утомил этот контакт, гораздо сильнее, чем Оби-Вана. Казалось, мозг пропустили сквозь мясорубку. Он болел вопреки всем законам биологии. Джедайская техника контроля над телом позволила мастеру встать, вот только земля под ногами ещё качалась. Падаван молча подставил учителю плечо, и Квай-Гон оперся на него.  
– Надо идти, – тихо сказал он Оби-Вану. – Сейчас же.  
– Нет, учитель, тебе надо отдохнуть. Хотя бы пару часов, – решительно замотал головой ученик. – Я говорил с ними не больше минуты, и то голова кружится. И я ведь чувствую, каково тебе сейчас…  
– Это быстро пройдёт. С головокружением я уже справился.  
– Хотя бы час, Квай-Гон! Пожалуйста. Отдохни, поешь, помедитируй. Час ничего не решает!  
– Нет, решает. Где-то в тех пещерах находится установка, которая уже не одну сотню лет извлекает это вещество из воды и накапливает его. Но никто за ним не прилетает. Скорее всего, строители погибли, никому не сообщив о своём открытии, поскольку деревья внушили им, будто это неважно. А резервуар не может быть безразмерным, да и срок работы установки наверняка уже подходит к концу. Оби-Ван, нельзя медлить, - учитель посмотрел на падавана, и юноша увидел в его глазах печаль и тревогу. – Сила привела нас сюда, неважно, под каким предлогом. Но это случилось именно сейчас, когда мы здесь нужны. И не имеет значения, насколько я или мы оба устали, измотаны, хотим есть или спать. Это долг, Бен. В словаре джедая это слово должно быть на первом месте, превыше всего.  
– Учитель, я знаю, но… Но кроме этого долга, у меня есть ещё и долг падавана – заботиться о тебе, если ты сам этого не делаешь, – Оби-Ван был упрям.  
– И ты прекрасно исполняешь этот долг, – глаза Квай-Гона потеплели. – Но поверь, я справлюсь. До гор больше дня пути – в чистом воздухе они кажутся ближе, чем есть на самом деле. Я восстановлю силы по дороге. Пойми, я не могу отлёживаться, когда живым существам нужна помощь.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Оби-Ван. – Только обещай мне, что по дороге хотя бы поешь.  
– Ладно, – улыбнулся Квай-Гон, понимая, что от падавана так просто не отвяжешься. 

* * *  
Оби-Ван достал то, чем можно было перекусить по дороге, и закинул рюкзак на спину. Но не прошли они и полусотни шагов, как между деревьями мелькнуло что-то зелёное и пушистое.  
– Гляди-ка, вчерашний знакомец! – обрадовался Квай-Гон. – Иди сюда, малыш!  
Знакомый зверь перемахнул кусты и бросился к ним. У Оби-Вана сердце в пятки ушло, но он заставил себя не броситься наутёк и не применять Силу, чтобы остановить животное. Тем более что зелёный зверь, поднявшись на задние лапы, уже облизывал лицо Квай-Гона, а учитель смеялся, даже не пытаясь отвернуться.  
– Привет, малыш. Привет, мой хороший, – приговаривал он. – Вижу-вижу, ты сытый. Вон какое брюхо наел за ночь! Ох ты! Полегче с когтями-то! Какой молодец!  
Мастер чесал зверя за ушами, под подбородком, захватывая пальцами шерсть вместе со шкурой. Наконец Квай-Гон взял его ладонями за морду и посмотрел в глаза.  
– Ты покажешь нам, где поранил лапу? Ты ведь наткнулся на злую железную розу, так? Покажи нам, где это было.  
Зверь ещё раз лизнул лицо мастера, опустился на четыре лапы и пройдя несколько шагов, обернулся.  
– Пойдём за ним, – кивнул Квай-Гон падавану. – Он укажет дорогу.

 

* * *  
Отрог горного хребта действительно оказался дальше, чем видели глаза. Солнце уже перевалило за полдень, а они всё шагали по зелёной траве, местами доходившей почти до бедра. Зверь, с которым так подружился Квай-Гон, то шёл рядом с ними, то забегал вперёд. Один раз он вернулся с испачканной кровью мордой, которую долго вытирал о траву, довольно пофыркивая. Видимо, какому-то мелкому зверьку не повезло, и он стал лёгкой добычей хищника. Суровый закон природы…  
Но чем ближе к вечеру, тем сильней волновался Оби-Ван. Движения учителя казались всё более механическими, даже зверю он улыбался как-то рефлекторно, а взгляд то и дело убегал куда-то. Падаван чувствовал, что Квай-Гон ещё держится, но если сейчас им вдруг придётся браться за мечи, то скорее всего, учитель поединок проиграет. Но остановиться на привал мастер-джедай отказывался категорически. Одной лишь Силе ведомо, на каких скрытых ресурсах держался Квай-Гон. Оби-Вану казалось, что на чистом чувстве долга и исключительном упрямстве.  
Наконец, когда сумерки уже перешли в глубокую ночь, зелёный зверь запрыгнул на скалу слева и коротко рыкнул. Последовав за ним, джедаи обнаружили небольшую ложбинку, заросшую густой травой. Скала нависала над ней, прикрывая от ветра и частично от возможного дождя.  
– Учитель, давай остановимся здесь, – уже в который раз попросил Оби-Ван. – Ты с ног валишься, я же чувствую.  
– Хорошо, – с трудом согласился Квай-Гон. – Только ненадолго.  
Оби-Ван с облегчением рухнул на траву. Он ощущал усталость, но не собственного тела. Сам падаван был молод и силён, но благодаря усилившейся связи с учителем он чувствовал, с каким трудом Квай-Гону удавалось удержаться на ногах. Мастеру даже есть не хотелось. Только растянуться на траве во весь рост, вытянуть длинные ноги в тяжёлых сапогах, и закрыть глаза.  
Но вместо еды и сна Квай-Гон опустился на колени и почти моментально погрузился в медитацию. Его сознание ушло так глубоко, что теперь Оби-Ван едва ощущал его – сосредоточенную сущность учителя где-то далеко за гранью реальности, куда он сам заходил в медитациях всего лишь пару раз в жизни, поскольку из таких глубин можно было уже и не вернуться.  
Зверь улёгся у ног Квай-Гона, положив голову ему на колени. Он словно вызывался охранять и защищать человека, который не просто вылечил его больную лапу, но и каким-то непостижимым образом стал вожаком этой крошечной стаи, куда входил теперь и сам зверь, всю жизнь проживший в одиночестве, лишь иногда ненадолго сходясь с самками. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит, просто подчинялся инстинктам.  
Оби-Ван сел рядом на траву. Несколько минут он просто смотрел на учителя. Он знал каждую тонкую морщинку на этом лице, каждый волосок в мягкой бородке. Сердце падавана сжималось и пропускало удар от одной мысли об уязвимости этого сильного и упрямого человека, которого он так любил. Оби-Ван мог лишь надеяться, что такая глубокая медитация поможет учителю восстановить силы. Вообще-то, ему самому тоже не помешало бы сейчас собраться, привести в порядок мысли и успокоить разум, который грызла неуёмная тревога. Доверившись охране зелёного зверя, падаван скрестил ноги, прикрыл глаза и медленно, мускул за мускулом, заставил своё тело расслабиться. Его окатывали мягкие, но мощные волны Силы. Однако разум никак не желал успокаиваться, спокойствие медитации то и дело нарушали тревожные мысли. Постепенно Оби-Вану удалось с ними справиться, однако одна мысль никак не желала уходить. Наконец падаван отогнал и её, полностью погрузившись в медитацию.  
* * *  
Перед самым рассветом задремавший зверь навострил уши. Он уловил едва слышный стон Оби-Вана. Лицо юноши вдруг исказилось в безмолвном крике, глаза открылись в ужасе и отчаянии, но увидев по-прежнему спокойную и неподвижную фигуру Квай-Гона, падаван вздохнул с облегчением и перевёл дыхание. В предрассветных сумерках всё вокруг ещё казалось серым и блеклым. Оби-Ван потянулся до хруста в затёкшей спине.  
– Квай-Гон… – тихонько позвал он, потянувшись к учителю разумом.  
Взгляд синих глаз прояснялся постепенно. Мастер-джедай медленно возвращался к реальности. Его лицо казалось посвежевшим и отдохнувшим, круги под глазами исчезли, тревожное выражение сменилось умиротворением.  
– Ты был прав, падаван. Мне действительно нужен был отдых, – признался он, улыбаясь уголками губ. – Я чувствую себя намного лучше. Прости, что не слушал тебя и упирался.  
Оби-Ван был удивлён. Учитель ошибался нечасто, но ещё реже признавал свои ошибки так открыто. Польщённый таким заявлением, юноша тоже заулыбался. Он был так рад за Квай-Гона, что решил отмахнуться от тревожного видения, посетившего его уже в самом конце медитации. Оно было таким смутным и неясным, что вполне могло оказаться обрывком сна, а не видением Силы.  
Зелёный зверь посмотрел на Квай-Гона, потом встал на задние лапы и легонько боднул Оби-Вана лбом.  
– Он хочет, чтобы ты его погладил, – объяснил учитель.  
Оби провёл ладонью по жёстковатому меху. Потом ещё раз, смелее. Зверь прижмурился – ему нравилось. Юноша почесал его за ухом, как делал Квай-Гон. Зверь заурчал. Лет эдак пять назад у Оби-Вана бы сердце в пятки ушло от этого низкого утробного рыка. Но учитель был рядом, а животное не проявляло никакой агрессии. Наоборот, зверь всячески выказывал свою симпатию к Оби-Вану, подставлял голову и шею, жмурился и урчал. И падаван решил попробовать углубить контакт, повторяя вчерашние действия учителя. Он взял голову зверя в ладони, посмотрел в глаза и сказал:  
– Спасибо, что охранял нас. Но нам пора в путь. Ты доведёшь нас туда, где поранил лапу?  
Зверь моргнул и опустился на четыре лапы. Затем посмотрел на Квай-Гона, и, получив безмолвное одобрение, запрыгнул на скалу и обернулся, приглашая идти следом.  
– Молодец, Оби, – похвалил учитель. – Оставь рюкзак здесь. И плащи тоже оставим, они будут только мешать. Зверь потом вернётся к ним.

* * *  
Через пару часов пути им стали попадаться островки ржавых и явно мёртвых кустов роз. Коричневые стебли были хрупкими, ломались от малейшего прикосновения. Землю под зарослями роз покрывала рыжая пыль, на которой ничего не росло.  
– Наверняка в процессе извлечения вещества из воды участвует соединение железа. Поэтому клетки розовых кустов, пытавшиеся напиться в пещерах, перенасытились металлом. Но чтобы молекулы усвоились на таком уровне, необходимо какое-то излучение. Пока можно лишь гадать о его природе; неизвестно, как оно действует на людей. Что ж, проверим на месте, - подытожил Квай-Гон, поднимаясь с колен – он изучал ржавые заросли.  
– Как обычно, учитель, – улыбнулся Оби-Ван. Он знал, что планы Квай-Гона почти всегда состояли по сути из одного пункта: «Вперёд, а там разберёмся».  
Но чем ближе ко входу в ущелье, тем каменистей становилась почва, а среди ржавых розовых кустов стали попадаться «живые». Их стебли были не бурыми, а серыми и маслянистыми, будто смазанные детали механизма. Тонкие шипастые побеги шевелились, словно змеи. Зелёный зверь остановился и коротко рыкнул.  
– Здесь он и загнал в лапу шип, – понял Квай-Гон. – Видишь, там в зарослях запуталось какое-то копытное? Нашего друга привлёк запах мяса, но достать его он не смог. Всё, дальше он не пойдёт. Но провожатый нам уже и не нужен. Я уже вижу вход в ущелье. Ну что, приятель, здесь мы простимся. Надеюсь, ещё встретимся.  
Встав на одно колено, джедай вдруг обнял зверя. Тот положил голову ему на плечо и шумно вздохнул. Оби-Ван погладил животное на прощание. Присев на задние лапы, зверь смотрел на них обоих, разрываясь между желанием пойти за вожаком и страхом перед злыми колючками, которые нельзя ни отпугнуть, ни загрызть. Квай-Гон облегчил его выбор.  
– Возвращайся туда, где мы провели ночь, и охраняй наши вещи, – попросил он, и зверь радостно вскочил. Наконец-то вожак поручил ему важное дело! 

* * *  
Простившись с зелёным зверем, джедаи направились к ущелью. Заросли железных роз становились всё гуще, а сами кусты – всё выше. Их стебли извивались, скрежеща друг о друга с настолько мерзким звуком, что казалось, от него зудят зубы. Растения-мутанты явно не хотели их пропускать. То один, то другой стебель тянулся к ним, стараясь зацепиться шипами за одежду, обвиться вокруг ног. Оби-Ван взялся было за световой меч, но Квай-Гон остановил его жестом.  
– Не будем проявлять агрессию раньше времени, – сказал он. – Мы всё же не враги этим несчастным. Их и так искалечило настолько, что изменилась сама их сущность. Однако они всё же остаются живыми, а любую жизнь следует уважать.  
– Поуважаешь тут, если они так и норовят скрутить нас, проткнуть сотнями шипов и оставить сушиться на солнышке, – с опаской покачал головой Оби-Ван. Он не включил световой клинок, но и не повесил обратно на пояс.  
– Но всё же сперва попробуем мирный путь, – твёрдо ответил учитель, давая понять, что решение окончательное. Падаван не стал спорить. Он внимательно следил, как Квай-Гон с помощью Силы отталкивает колючие побеги, медленно продвигаясь вперёд. Ученик подхватил этот ритм – теперь они действовали вместе, то синхронно, то словно зеркаля движения друг друга. Если один отражал вьющиеся стебли слева, то другой направлял толчок Силы вправо. Словно давно изученный и отточенный ими до совершенства танец.  
Квай-Гон улыбнулся уголками губ, и рот Оби-Вана невольно растянулся в улыбке, хоть он и не видел лица учителя. Им обоим нравилось вот так сливаться в единое целое. Чувствовать друг друга через Силу, даже не прикасаясь. Дополнять друг друга и делать сильнее. Прикрывать спину и знать, что твоя спина тоже прикрыта. В такие моменты Оби-Вану казалось, что вместе они непобедимы и неуязвимы.  
Наконец они добрались почти до самого входа в пещеру. Но им пришлось остановиться, поскольку там железные розы встали стеной выше роста Квай-Гона. Их стебли плотно сплелись, образовав заграждение, которое под напором Силы шаталось и прогибалось, но сразу же восстанавливало форму. Стебли над головами джедаев потянулись друг к другу. Розы смыкали кольцо, перекрывая путь к отступлению. Теперь даже Квай-Гон признал, что без световых мечей им не пройти дальше.  
Когда зелёный и синий клинки разрубили первые железные стебли, розы злобно заскрежетали, стараясь как можно быстрее замкнуть кольцо вокруг джедаев. Оби-Ван вскрикнул от неожиданной боли – он не заметил, как одно стебле-щупальце подползло по самой земле, обвилось вокруг сапога и впилось в бедро. Ткань джедайской одежды была прочной, но нисколько не защищала от острых шипов и железной хватки стебля. Эта хватка не разжалась, даже когда Квай-Гон перерубил стебель. Скрипнув зубами, Оби-Ван полоснул мечом ещё по десятку стебле-щупалец, которые тянулись к Квай-Гону.  
Джедаи с трудом прорывались вперёд, поскольку пробитые в живой стене бреши затягивались так быстро, что они едва успевали сделать всего шаг или два. И когда Оби-Вану уже казалось, что этот почти безуспешный бой будет длиться вечно, меч Квай-Гона наконец рассёк последние стебли на пути к пещере. Просвет был узким, но оба джедая успели проскочить в него и наконец ворваться в пещеру.  
Оби-Ван обернулся, ожидая преследования, но розы, казалось, забыли об их существовании. Железная стена у входа сомкнулась, и в воцарившейся тишине джедаи слышали только своё дыхание.  
– Похоже, здесь они нас не «видят», – проговорил Квай-Гон, выключая меч. – Не представляю, какими органами чувств они воспринимают реальность, но стены этой пещеры скрыли нас от них… Кстати, давай снимем с тебя этот моток колючей проволоки.  
Только сейчас Оби-Ван понял, что железный стебель по-прежнему обвивает его бедро. Квай-Гон опустился на колени, чтобы снять уже мёртвую «конечность» железной розы. Туника на спине учителя была изрядно изорвана. Оби-Ван вздохнул. Как хорошо, что плащи они предусмотрительно оставили в той ложбинке, где ночевали. Иначе по возвращении все встречные оглядывались бы на двух джедаев-оборванцев, кто с сочувствием, а кто и с насмешкой. 

* * *  
Свет в пещеру едва проникал. Здесь царил серый сумрак, едва позволявший разглядеть крючковатые, заострённые знаки на стенах. Квай-Гон едва не задевал головой свисающие с потолка сталактиты. Местами они уже слились со сталагмитами, поднимающимися с пола – пещера явно была очень старой. Только дойдя до середины, джедаи заметили арку с такими же заострёнными знаками. Оби-Ван вопросительно посмотрел на Квай-Гона, но тот только покачал головой.  
– Знаки кажутся знакомыми, но я не могу их прочесть. Либо они настолько древние, что даже в архивах Храма ничего о них не сохранилось, либо это какой-то шифр, логику которого я пока не вижу. Вот эти три напоминают слово, которое обозначает «сон наяву». А вот эти я бы прочёл как «берегись». Хотя что бы здесь ни было написано, ситуацию в корне это не меняет, – фыркнул Квай-Гон.  
Оби смотрел на арку так, словно это была чёрная дыра. Ему ужасно не хотелось туда идти, все инстинкты юного джедая вопили: «Убирайся отсюда!» Хотя уводящий вниз тоннель за аркой казался абсолютно безопасным – самый обычный камень, пробуренный в древние времена. Стены казались рифлёными – на них остались следы от бурильной установки, полустёртые временем.  
Однако чем глубже они спускались, тем сильнее накатывала усталость. Тишина и темнота угнетали Оби-Вана, от слабости подкашивались ноги, а разодранное железными шипами бедро горело, словно в огне. Казалось, этот коридор никогда не кончится. Они так и будут спускаться, шаг за шагом во тьму, пока не упадут от усталости и не умрут во мраке мучительно долгой смертью.  
Квай-Гон остановился и положил руку на плечо Оби-Вана.  
– Нельзя сдаваться, – тихо сказал он. – Мы ощущаем действие Тёмной стороны Силы, оставшейся здесь от тех, кто строил установку. И чем ближе мы к ней самой и к резервуару с веществом, тем сильней будет ментальное давление. Но нам нельзя отступать, Оби-Ван. Нельзя, какую бы иллюзию нам ни внушили.  
– Думаешь, будет ещё хуже? – вздохнул падаван. – Умеешь ты успокоить…  
Квай-Гон заглянул в глаза юноши. На лице учителя тоже отражалась усталость, но ладонь на плече Оби-Вана была тёплой, и от этого тепла цепкий страх вдруг отступил. В окружающем мраке стало будто бы светлее. Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, юноша прижался к учителю, обнимая его. Длинные, крупные и такие надёжные руки сомкнулись за спиной Оби-Вана. Сейчас их безмолвные объятия казались островком света в море мрака и безысходности. И мощь Тёмной стороны, угнездившаяся в этих пещерах, отступила.  
Джедаи продолжили путь вниз по тоннелю. Теперь они шли рядом, касаясь друг друга то бедром, то локтем. И эти прикосновения были будто якорем, за который они оба держались, не поддаваясь навеянному отчаянию и усталости. 

* * *  
Тоннель кончился раньше, чем им казалось. Его стены вдруг словно раздвинулись, выпуская джедаев в поистине огромную пещеру.  
Освещение было слабым, порой свет мигал, грозя вот-вот погаснуть. На всём лежал толстый слой пыли, которая прогибалась под сапогами, будто ковёр. В центре зала возвышалась громадная металлическая махина. Она ещё работала, но хрипела и дребезжала так, что от звука закладывало уши.  
Под полом ощущалась пульсация – где-то внизу находился огромный переполненный резервуар, где накапливалось вещество. Дрожь отдавалась в ногах и позвоночнике. Казалось, спинной мозг вибрирует, будто натянутая струна. Оби-Вана бросило в холодный пот – пыль с пола поднималась, приобретая очертания песчаных барханов. Сапоги стали вязнуть в песке, юноша пошатнулся и невольно схватился за руку Квай-Гона… Они вновь стояли на каменном полу. Учитель с тревогой смотрел на Оби.  
– Показалось, – объяснил падаван. – Как тогда, в коридоре. Только намного реальней. У меня возникло ощущение, будто мы идём по песку.  
– Мы сейчас над самым резервуаром, – очень тихо, но спокойно объяснил Квай-Гон. – Под действием паров ментального вещества и излучения от установки наше подсознание ещё и не такое может выдать. Не смотри. Всё это не настоящее.  
– Ты тоже видел барханы? – понял Оби-Ван.  
– Да, но не так, как ты. Тебе казалось, будто ты увязаешь в песке. А у меня возникло чувство, будто я должен найти среди этих песков нечто очень важное. Настолько важное, что я готов был бросить всё, пока ты не схватил меня за руку, – признался Квай-Гон. – Нужно помнить, что всё это нереально. Сейчас важнее всего отключить установку.  
Но чем ближе они подходили к ней, тем мощней и реалистичней становились образы, которые рисовало им подсознание. Когда Оби-Вану казалось, будто он входит в воду или балансирует на крошечном гравитационном плотике над раскалённой лавой, ещё можно было как-то абстрагироваться от ощущений и убедить себя, что всё это лишь плод воображения. Но когда юноша увидел в пыли умирающую Бент, подругу детства, лишь невероятное усилие воли удержало его на месте. Установка. Поглоти её чёрная дыра, треклятая установка. Нельзя забывать, где он. Нельзя забывать, зачем они сюда пришли. Это долг джедаев. Долг перед Силой и всеми живыми существами. Долг, который превыше всего.  
Сосредоточившись на этом долге изо всех сил, Оби-Ван перестал замечать мысли и чувства учителя. Отголоски их усилившейся связи он принимал сейчас за свои собственные ощущения. Целью Квай-Гона сейчас была установка, и они наконец подошли к ней.  
Оби-Ван осторожно осматривал гигантскую конструкцию, ощупывал с помощью Силы.  
– Никогда не видел такой техники. Мне совершенно незнаком такой источник энергии, – растерянно сказал он.  
– Мне тоже, – взгляд Квай-Гона был сосредоточенным. – Здесь всё очень старое, и к тому же, строители наверняка применили какие-то свои изобретения. Я не рискну блокировать эту установку с помощью Силы – она настолько ветхая, что любое неосторожное прикосновение может вызвать взрыв, и последствия для всей планеты будут ужасными. Придётся подняться вон туда, к панели управления, и разобраться, как отключить эту рухлядь вручную.  
Оби-Ван кивнул и взялся за поручень лестницы, ведущей наверх. В ту же секунду взвыла сирена. Казалось, этот заунывный вой раздаётся сквозь бессчетные века. Каждый шаг джедаев по лестнице сопровождался фразой на незнакомом даже Квай-Гону языке. Безликий голос, по которому невозможно было определить расу и пол, сообщал что-то с предупреждающей интонацией. Возможно, через несколько минут установка самоуничтожится, или включатся силовые щиты, или… Оби-Ван боялся гадать. Квай-Гон упорно молчал. Его побелевшие губы сжались в нитку, а глаза в мигающем свете порой отливали красным.  
Лестница вела на платформу с пыльным полупрозрачным куполом.  
– Чтобы отключить реактор, придётся войти туда, – непривычно хрипло проговорил Квай-Гон. – Останься здесь, прикрывай, пока я отключу установку.  
Но в разуме Оби-Вана вдруг взметнулся страх. Он понимал, что построенная неизвестно кем и когда защитная система уже включилась, и того, кто войдёт под купол, ожидает нечто более страшное, нежели песок, вода, лава и образы гибнущих друзей. Сейчас падаван боялся уже не за себя. И если на то пошло, он тоже смог бы отключить эту умирающую установку.  
– Нет, учитель! Не заставляй оставаться здесь! Прошу, не вынуждай нарушать твой приказ! – Оби-Ван схватил Квай-Гона за руку. – Я всё равно не послушаюсь, я должен пойти с тобой, и пойду, даже против твоей воли.  
– Почему? – Квай-Гона удивила такая пылкая настойчивость ученика. Он даже остановился. – Объясни, почему ты принял такое решение.  
– Я… лучше я потом объясню… Это долго, а времени мало, – растерялся Оби-Ван.  
– Нет уж, объясни сейчас и кратко, поскольку времени правда мало, а я не могу идти дальше и выполнять задачу, зная, что мои приказы могут нарушить, – Квай-Гон был бледен, суров и собран.  
– Учитель, я… Когда ночью я медитировал, под конец возникло странное предчувствие. Я так и не смог понять, исходило оно от Силы или моих собственных мыслей, – Оби-Ван перевёл дыхание, стараясь покороче сформулировать то, что творилось у него в голове. – Я чувствую, что должен быть рядом с тобой. В общем, я почему-то уверен, что если нам придётся разделиться, если я оставлю тебя одного, с тобой случится беда.  
– Беда? Какая беда? – Квай-Гон чуть склонил голову набок.  
– Я затрудняюсь ответить. Возможно, ты будешь тяжело ранен, или попадёшь в какую-то ловушку, из которой не выбраться самому, или… – Оби-Ван не договорил, голос юноши перехватило, он просто не мог произнести эти слова.  
– Или я погибну? – спокойно договорил за него учитель.  
Оби-Ван молча кивнул. Квай-Гон покачал головой. Он отлично понимал, что если сейчас не настоит на своём, они могут погибнуть вдвоём. С другой стороны, Сила велела доверять ученику. Но ведь сейчас его связь с Силой ослабела, на них действует излучение установки и пары ментального вещества. Кто знает, не путает ли он голос Силы с собственными мыслями?  
И тут он вспомнил, как увидел над собой лицо Оби-Вана в плену у Зан-Арбор – побелевшее, напряжённое, испуганное до смерти. И вспомнил невероятную радость падавана, когда тот понял, что учитель жив.  
– Ты боишься меня потерять? – спросил Квай-Гон уже мягче.  
– Да, – чуть слышно ответил ученик. – Эта… беда с тобой… кажется настолько реальной, что я… не могу отличить, послано это видение Силой, или…  
– Твоим страхом, – вновь договорил за него Квай-Гон.  
– Но я знаю одно, – падаван вновь обрёл решимость. – Чем бы это ни было продиктовано, я тебя не оставлю. Я должен быть рядом, иначе просто сойду с ума от тревоги, и не смогу выполнить то, что ты мне поручишь. Прошу, не заставляй меня. Можешь потом наказать, я приму всё, только не заставляй сейчас подчиняться.  
Глаза Оби-Вана смотрели с такой мольбой, что Квай-Гон просто не смог повторить приказ. У него не повернулся язык отослать сейчас падавана.  
– Нет, я не стану вынуждать тебя подчиниться, или потом наказывать. Когда мы окажемся в безопасном месте, то обязательно обсудим всё подробнее. А сейчас я соглашусь с тобой, и мы пойдём вместе. Но запомни одно – я тоже не хочу потерять тебя, поэтому если я отдам тебе приказ, ты его выполнишь. Если прикажу замереть, ты замрёшь, и не двинешься с места, пока я не прикажу. Согласен?  
Оби-Ван яростно затряс головой.  
– Да, учитель. Я выполню всё, что скажешь. Кроме приказа бросить тебя.  
– Обещаю не отдавать его. Вот только руку отпусти, она мне ещё пригодится, – мягкая улыбка и лёгкий юмор Квай-Гона, как всегда, разрядили обстановку. Оби-Ван смог перевести дыхание и собраться. 

* * *

Сдвинув пыльную панель, джедаи наконец смогли рассмотреть пульт управления. Оби-Ван шагнул под купол следом за учителем, и его тело пронизала отвратительная дрожь. Весь окружающий мир, вся планета и даже вся галактика сжались сейчас до размеров этого помещения. За куполом, который вдруг стал совершенно прозрачным, простирался только безбрежный мрак. И против этого мрака они были одни. ОНИ. Оби-Ван вцепился в эту мысль и не сводил глаз с Квай-Гона. Учитель казался бледным, как смерть. Медленно, словно во сне, он переключал древние кнопки и заржавевшие рычаги.  
Оби-Ван замер. Не потому, что учитель так приказал, а потому, что двигаться стало физически больно. Хотелось лечь и умереть. Каждый вдох резал грудь. Юноша следил глазами за Квай-Гоном, стараясь не поддаваться навеянному отчаянию и одиночеству. Где-то в глубине души он знал, что нужен сейчас учителю, хоть пока и не понял, зачем.  
Где-то под ними установка со скрежетом сбавляла обороты. Она кряхтела и пыхтела, словно старый хатт, пытающийся забраться по лестнице. С оглушительным звоном лопнула износившаяся деталь, повалили клубы едкого дыма. Но джедаи всего этого не замечали. Сейчас их разум боролся с настолько мощным наваждением, что почти перестал воспринимать всё остальное. Даже Сила ощущалась сейчас, будто слабенький ветерок.  
Однако Квай-Гон продолжал отключать кнопку за кнопкой. Логика древней техники оказалась простой и ясной. Оставался последний рубильник, отключающий источник питания. Он никак не хотел сдвигаться, и Квай-Гон повернулся к Оби-Вану спиной, ища блокиратор.  
На юношу с новой силой нахлынуло ощущение полного одиночества и пустоты. Но ведь учитель по-прежнему был рядом, Оби-Ван видел его. Хотя изображение перед глазами странным образом раздваивалось. На одном его слое была фигура Квай-Гона, в разодранной на спине тунике, замершая у левого края панели управления. А на другом – сам Оби, падающий в бездонную пропасть, где не за что зацепиться, где нет даже потока Силы, который помог бы замедлить падение.  
От внезапного предельного ужаса падаван резко дёрнулся и словно очнулся от сна. Его падение было лишь наваждением Квай-Гона, а на самом деле он по-прежнему стоял у входа; за пыльными полупрозрачными стенами купола мигал свет и хрипела умирающая установка. Его учитель замер у последнего рубильника. Но вместо того, чтобы отключить его, джедай снял с пояса меч и повернул рукоять к себе. Ему оставалось лишь нажать кнопку. Оби ощутил мысль учителя, словно свою собственную.  
– Квай-Гон, очнись! – закричал падаван, бросаясь к нему.  
Посеревшее лицо учителя словно окаменело, глаза казались пустыми. Он не видел и не слышал Оби-Вана, хотя тот уже стоял перед ним, пытаясь отнять меч, или хотя бы отвернуть рукоять от груди Квай-Гона. Юноша старался выкрутить кисть учителя, превратив свои руки в рычаг и вкладывая все силы. Но мышцы Квай-Гона не уступали. Оби-Вану казалось, он борется с каменной статуей…  
Можно лишь гадать, что придало ему сил – любовь, отчаяние или страх. В запястье Квай-Гона что-то хрустнуло, и Оби-Ван отвернул рукоять за долю секунды до того, как зелёный клинок включился, по инерции обжигая ему плечо. От внезапной боли падаван закричал.  
Этот крик наконец достиг сознания Квай-Гона. Он моргнул, приходя в себя и осознавая реальность.  
– Учитель… – прошептал Оби-Ван побелевшими губами, и это слово хлестнуло Квай-Гона будто плетью, заставляя мгновенно собраться. Скрипнув зубами от боли в запястье, он отключил меч и подхватил падавана, у которого уже подгибались колени.  
– Твой учитель – самый тупой и самоуверенный джедай во всей галактике, – тихо проговорил Квай-Гон, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза падавана. – Прости меня. Пора покончить с этим наваждением.  
Резко выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Квай-Гон опустил рубильник. Пол под ногами содрогнулся. Свет погас окончательно. Они остались в полном мраке. «Вот и конец», – подумал Оби, чувствуя привкус металла во рту. Он провалился во мрак беспамятства. 

* * *  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, словно все органы чувств включались по очереди. На языке и зубах оставался привкус металла. Но щекотавший ноздри запах казался таким знакомым и родным. Оби наконец открыл глаза – старую, затёртую и застиранную ткань туники Квай-Гона он узнал бы из миллиарда других.  
Юноша приподнял голову с груди учителя. Их окружали облака. Наверное, пока он был без сознания, платформа с пультом управления как-то поднялась на вершину горы. Странно, но боли в обожжённом плече почти не было - Квай-Гон явно подлечил его.  
– Доброе утро, Бен, – шепнул мягкий голос учителя.  
Вместо ответа Оби-Ван просто обнял Квай-Гона изо всех сил.  
– Ты жив… - почти всхлипнул он.  
– Да, Бен. Благодаря тебе. Но… – учитель разорвал объятия и отстранился, заглядывая в глаза падавана. – Ты сам мог погибнуть от моих рук. Я не понимал, что делаю. Поддался наваждению, как последний болван. На будущее, умоляю, не надо спасать старого идиота от собственной глупости. Только не ценой твоей жизни.  
– Ты вовсе не старый, – замотал головой Оби-Ван. – Пожалуйста, не надо сейчас.  
– Нет, надо. Наши с тобой чувства ставят под угрозу нас обоих. Бен, ты ведь понимаешь, что я намного тебя старше.  
– Да, ну и что? Ты же знаешь, меня не волнует, кто там что скажет. Для джедаев разница в возрасте ничего по сути не значит.  
– Дослушай меня. Нашей расе отпущен небольшой срок. Да, Сила продлит его, и поможет избежать немощной старости. Но время неумолимо, рано или поздно настанет тот день, когда мне придётся покинуть мир живых.  
– Этот день настанет ещё не скоро. Квай-Гон, я прошу тебя, не нужно… не нужно сейчас говорить об этом.  
– Нет, нужно. Чтобы ты мог преодолеть свой страх, чтобы он не терзал тебя. Смерть для джедая – далеко не конец, и бессмысленно воспринимать её так. Рано или поздно это случится со мной. Вопрос лишь в том, когда. Служение Силе – наша работа. И она очень опасна. Джедаев трудно убить, но всё же мы не бессмертны. Я могу погибнуть. Могу проиграть в бою. Могу стать жертвой собственной опрометчивости, как сегодня. Или сама Сила может потребовать, чтобы я пожертвовал жизнью ради чего-то важного. И я подчинюсь ей.  
– Учитель, я всё это понимаю. Да, мы смертны. Как ты, так и я. Когда-нибудь мы оба покинем мир живых и присоединимся к Силе. Но ещё рано, Квай-Гон. Тебе ещё рано уходить. Ты ещё столько добра должен сделать, стольких спасти. Если ты погибнешь, в галактике погаснет очень мощный источник света. А в моей жизни… останется только долг. Я очень не хочу, чтобы это случилось. И всеми силами постараюсь оттянуть этот момент. Сделаю всё, чтобы смерть пришла к тебе уже в глубокой старости – лёгкая, естественная смерть.  
– А если ты сам погибнешь, защищая меня? – спросил Квай-Гон. – Ты задумывался хоть на минуту, что погаснет во всей галактике и в моей жизни, если не станет тебя?  
Оби-Ван открыл рот… И закрыл его. Возразить было нечего. Об этой стороне вопроса он не как-то не думал. До сегодняшнего дня ему не приходило в голову, что может ощутить учитель, если его падаван погибнет. Как больно ему будет терять любимого.  
– Квай-Гон, я… – наконец смог выдавить из себя юноша, а потом вдруг нашёлся и выпалил: – Твоя жизнь ценнее моей!  
– Вот как? – взгляд мастера стал лукавым. – А мне вот кажется, что твоя жизнь ценнее. Ты намного моложе, и тебе предстоит сделать больше.  
– А ты старше, опытнее и мудрее, и сможешь обучить ещё многих падаванов, – парировал ученик.  
– Ты тоже, – чуть улыбнулся Квай-Гон, но глаза его смотрели очень серьёзно. – Пойми, юный неслух, если ты погибнешь, боль от потери будет настолько сильной, что я могу не устоять перед Тёмной стороной.  
Это признание ошарашило Оби-Вана. Но он уже понимал, что учитель не шутит.  
– Если я такой яркий источник света, как ты сказал, – продолжил Квай-Гон, – то свечусь я благодаря тебе. Ты дал мне то, чего у меня никогда в жизни не было. Поэтому я просто умоляю тебя… Не приказываю, как учитель, а умоляю, как человек, который любит тебя – не рискуй своей жизнью, защищая меня. Не смей из-за меня умирать.  
Оби-Ван с отчаянием смотрел в синие глаза учителя… Нет, сейчас Квай-Гон говорил уже не как мастер, а как обычный, немолодой уже человек, который прошёл сквозь множество испытаний, и лишь в зрелости встретил того, с кем хотел бы пройти жизненный путь.  
У юноши в голове вертелся десяток дурацких вопросов, вроде «ты правда так любишь меня?», «ты действительно можешь перейти на Тёмную сторону, если меня не станет?», «ты в самом деле предпочтёшь убить себя, лишь бы не видеть мою смерть?»  
Но Оби-Ван не задал ни один из них. Ведь ответы на все эти дурацкие вопросы он уже знал. Да, Квай-Гон любит его. Да, если падаван погибнет, учитель потеряет контроль от боли и отчаяния, рискуя соскользнуть в бездну Тёмной стороны. И да, столь горячо любимый им человек и мастер-джедай предпочтёт умереть сам и присоединиться к Силе. Эту готовность Оби-Ван уже видел. Падаван мог только молча броситься на грудь Квай-Гона, прижаться неистово, прикусив губу, чтобы не расплакаться, как девчонка. Но учитель понимал, какая буря эмоций сейчас охватила юношу. Его длинные и сильные руки сомкнулись на спине юноши, заключая Оби-Вана в крепкие и надёжные объятия.  
Падаван поднял голову и посмотрел в лицо Квай-Гона.  
– Я постараюсь больше не проявлять безрассудный героизм. Клянусь, что впредь я буду осмотрительней. Но попрошу тебя лишь об одном – ты тоже будь осторожней. Пожалуйста.  
– Мой милый мальчик, я могу обещать тебе только одно, – тихо ответил Квай-Гон. – Присоединившись к Силе, я дождусь тебя. Мой дух не двинется дальше по тропе, предназначенной джедаям. Без тебя – нет. Я дождусь тебя, и когда твой долг будет исполнен, мы вместе шагнём с края вечности.  
Лицо Оби-Вана исказилось, он зажмурил глаза, брови почти сошлись на переносице. Падаван пытался справиться со своими эмоциями, смириться с тем, что сказал ему учитель. И наконец ему это удалось. Он сдержал душившие его слёзы, рвущиеся из груди крики протеста. Юноша перевёл дыхание и нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться самой светлой из своих улыбок.  
– Тогда на твоём месте я не стал бы терять время, – попытался пошутить Оби-Ван, и у него получилось.  
– На этот раз я полностью с тобой согласен, – с тёплой улыбкой ответил Квай-Гон. – Планета наша всего на четыре дня.  
– Целая планета на целых четыре дня! – воскликнул юноша.  
– Всё верно, – учитель легонько взял его за косичку. – Целая планета на целых четыре дня. Суть не в самих вещах, а в нашем к ним отношении. У меня на редкость способный падаван.  
– А у меня прекрасный учитель. Самый лучший, и самый соблазнительный во всей галактике. Вот только не подскажет ли мудрый мастер, как нам отсюда спуститься?  
– Шаг за шагом, мой падаван. Шаг за шагом.


End file.
